A look through Ruby Eyes
by Bishasu
Summary: The Lyoko gang gets new members who have a new way to go into Lyoko. Aelita's a human now and goes to their school. X.A.N.A. has new plans and a new... Woops, I almost said everything. I'n not telling pairs, you'll have to read it to find out.
1. Meeting the New Group

This is my first Code Lyoko fanfic. I have a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic out on ff.net called Assassinate Who?!, and a mixed story on mediaminer.org called The Battle of the Century. I'm called Sapphire Kitsune on that website.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Code Lyoko. Only Alexandra, Jeri, and Blaze.  
  
Od, Ulrich, and Yumi rushed Jeremie's room since he called them there. "I don't get it... Why would Jermie call us to his room on a Sunday? Wouldn't he usually be at the warehouse working on materializing Aelita?" Od asked with a boring tone in his voice. "I don't know but we better hurry!" Ulrich yelled as they arrived at Jermie's room.  
  
"Took you long enough," Jeremie said as everyone else looked in shock. "Guys, I would like you to meet Aelita."  
  
"Wow, you look great!" Yumi said giving Aelita a hug. Aelita now wore a pink dress that was about 2 feet above her ankles (Long Huh?) and had on blue heels. Od gave a short whistle to compliment her looks. They all talked for a while and then went to their math class.  
  
"Class, we have two new students today. She is Alexandra, and he is... um.. What was it again?" The principle asked with a confused look on his face. "It's Blaze sir." The boy known as Blaze answered. All the girls in the class looked at him. "Wow, he sure knows how to get attention huh?" Od whispered to Jermie and Aelita.  
  
"Hey, for later on, I suggest you don't whisper things about me... Actually, don't even think bad things about me." Blaze said with anger towards Od. "Alex, don't be so mean to him." Alexandra spoke up. "Fine, I'll try to be nicer sis. And don't call me that." Blaze or Alex said.  
  
Class went by fast and the gang met outside like usual. All except Jeremie.  
After Class  
"Hey, did you hear about the two new kids?" a kid says as Od and the others walk past him. "Damn, those two are popular already" Ulrich said. "Speaking of those two... Where are they?" Yumi asked.  
  
In Lyoko

"Jeremie!! Jeremie!! Where are you?!" Aelita yelled as she continued running from the two mega-tanks that were chasing her.  
  
"Diamond Rush!!!"  
  
A large group of diamonds appeared from someone and struck the two mega- tanks behind Aelita. The mega-tank's shells cracked badly as someone else charged with a sword in their hands. 'Is that Ulrich?' Aelita thought as the figure got closer. It was a girl with long hair.  
  
"Take this!!" She yelled as her blade went through one of the tank's shell and made it explode. The other figure ran to them as well but this one had a White robe on that went to his ankles. He had daggers in-between his fingers and then he jumped high into the air and threw them at the other mega-tank and then it exploded as well.  
  
"You okay Aelita?" The female asked sheathing her sword on her back. "Yes, but who are you?" Aelita asked. "I'm Alexandra and this here is Blaze." Alexandra answered. "Come on, the activated tower is this way." Blaze said not looking at Aelita. He was facing the north.  
  
"Aelita... Are you there?" Jeremie asked. Aelita's face appeared on the super computer's screen. "Yes Jeremie. I'm headed to the tower that X.A.N.A. activated." Aelita answered. "All alone? Wait there, I'll send the others."  
  
"Okay Jeremie, we're ready." Odd said as they stepped up to the scanners.  
  
"Okay. Transfer Ulrich... Transfer Yumi... Transfer Od... Scanner Ulrich... Scanner Yumi... Scanner Od... Virtualization!" Jeremie called out as he sent them to the polar area while they landed near Aelita. "Hey, I'm glad you're here. But the enemy has already been defeated." Aelita said.  
  
"By who?!" Jeremie yelled loud enough that the Enemy came to the scene.  
  
"Nice job... idiot." Blaze said pulling out his daggers. "Well, at least we can have some more fun" Alexandra complimented. "Hey, it's them! How'd you two get here?" Od asked loading his arrows. They didn't answer him.  
  
"There are three krabs, two mega-tanks, five blocks, and six wasps. Wow, he's pulling out all the stops now."  
  
"Triplicate!" Ulrich yelled splitting into three. "Yumi, we're gonna need a barrier to hide in." Od said. "I'll take care of the barrier." Aelita said. She made four walls of ice to protect them with. There was a hole for Od and Blaze to attack then enemy. Ulrich, Umi, and Alexandra stood outside it.  
  
"Get ready!" Yumi yelled as she threw her fan towards a block. It hit but as it did, the block shot a laser at her.  
  
"Yumi, that's 20 life points gone!"  
  
"Laser arrow!" Od yelled and fired three arrows at three krabs. It hit all but one. The third krab fired the laser and it went through the hole. Od moved out of the way, but the laser hit Blaze in the back. "Ow!! You idiot. Be a man and take the shot!" Blaze scolded.  
  
"Blaze, you lost 10 life points!" A voice yelled.  
  
"Okay Jeri! Tell Od over there to start being more careful." Blaze said back. Ulrich and his clones jumped the four remaining blocks with the help of Alexandra and blew them all up. Blaze threw four of his daggers at the third krab and made it explode as well.  
  
Alexandra took three shots from the wasps that were up in the air and dodged the other three shots.  
  
"Alexandra, that's 30 life points gone. You have 70 left!" Jeri yelled.  
  
Yumi took two hits from the wasps and threw her fan at them, and destroyed two.  
  
"Yumi, that's 20 life points gone!" Jeremie yelled.  
  
"I'm charging them. Alexandra and Od, you two cover me!" Blazed yell and jumped out of the barrier (He actually just destroyed it so everyone got mad at him) "Why'd you do that?! Now Aelita won't be able to protect her!" Ulrich yelled. "Because, your girlfriend is going to lose here, and if someone doesn't help her, it will cost her more than just going out of the game!" Blaze announced.  
  
"Diamond RUSH!!!!"  
  
A huge group of diamonds appeared and launched at the four wasps that were left and they all exploded. "Wow, he can do that?!" Yumi questioned herself. "Come on! We have to destroy the two mega-tanks that are left." Blaze said as he ran toward the tower where the tanks were located.  
  
"Blaze, don't go in it alone! You only have 30 life points left!" Jeri yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Jeri; I'll go with him..." Yumi said and chased of to him. "I'll go too; we have to deactivate the tower." Aelita said. "Okay, we'll stay here and make sure that no other monster makes it through." Ulrich said.  
  
- Blaze's Point of View -  
  
"Dagger Spin!" I yelled as ten daggers of mine launched at the mega-tank when I dodged it's shot. Nine of them missed, but the last one connected as it's shell closed and it exploded. But, the second tank shot at me. And I would've been out if it wasn't for Yumi.  
  
"Blaze, are you okay?" Yumi asked as she landed on top of me.

"Yeah..." I blushed. I then noticed that when she landed on me, my left hand had caught her left breast. I looked up and saw that the other mega-tank was aiming at Yumi. I pulled out one of my daggers and hurled it as it opened to fire. I connected as the tank fired but missed since I rolled us to the side.  
  
"Wow, that was close." Yumi said. I noticed her blush when she looked down and saw my hand on her breast. "Come on, we have to get Aelita." I said when I got up and helped her get up also. "Yumi, Blaze...huff I'm glad I found you, we have to hurry. Ulrich and the others are being overwhelmed." Aelita said catching up to where we stood.  
  
"Aelita, you go to the tower and we'll hold them off." I said as she ran off.  
  
Aelita ran into the tower as the rings lighted up as she stepped on them. She entered the code as Yumi and I finally finished our conversation about the upcoming event at my new school.  
  
"Return to the past now. "  
  
So what do u think? A note, Aelita went back to Lyoko so she could visit her old home before Od and them went in to help. Jeri, Blaze, and Alexandra have their own way to get into Lyoko. There will be more information on how they go in and about who they are. This is Blood Raven45 signing off.


	2. The flashback

This is to be a note: I'm changing the way I write, it'll be like the way I wrote my other story. And also, I only say the disclaimer on the story once, so that's that. Now, on the story! The two gangs walk together to talk about what happened in Lyoko.  
  
-Od's Point of View-  
  
"So, who's this Jeri person?" I ask. "That's my girlfriend. I would introduce you guys to her, but she's out of town. And I mean, way out of town." Blaze says to answer my question. I catch glimpse at Yumi, and see that she has a sad look on her face.  
  
"Something wrong Yumi?" Aelita speaks up. "Huh, oh no... It's nothing..." Yumi responds. "Hey Alexandra, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ulrich asks. I forgot he was with us. "Sure" She answers.  
  
-Ulrich's Point of View-  
  
"So, what's the problem?" Alexandra asks.  
  
"Well, I kinda want to ask Yumi to the dance, but I'm not sure how."  
  
"Maybe you should just ask her. When is this dance?"  
  
"It's on Friday."  
  
"Well, that means that you have two days, tomorrow and Friday."  
  
"Wow, have you thought about asking anyone?"  
  
"I was thinking about asking Od."  
  
"I'm sure that he'll be happy." I say as we walk to catch up with everyone.  
  
-Blaze's Point of View-  
  
"So, what did you two talk about?" I say as they catch up with us. "Nothing that you need to worry about!" Alexandra yells. "Sorry." I back up. My cell phone begins to ring with the beat from the song Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park.  
  
"Hello?" I say. "Blaze, it's Jeri. Where are you?" Jeri asks.  
  
"I'm at the school why?"  
  
"Well, I'm at the gate, and I can't find a way in."  
  
"I suppose, you want me to get you inside the gate?" "Yeah, now hurry up."  
  
"Guys, I'll be right back... Jeri's outside the gate, and she needs to get in." I say and run to the entrance of the gate.

"Wait, I just remembered. I have to leave because I'm going out of town until Friday. I should be back in time for the dance. Are we still on for it Blaze?" Yumi asks. I stop for a second to say yes. She runs a different direction as I run for the entrance.  
  
"Still on? On for what I wonder." Jeremie says.  
  
-Alexandra's Point of View-  
  
"Hey Od." I say as he turns to look at me. "Yeah, what's up Alexandra?" He asks. I wanted to know if you wanted to... go to the dance with me?" I ask. "Sure, I'd love too!" He exclaims.  
  
"Hey Alexandra, I was wondering... How did you go into Lyoko without a scanner?" Jeremie asks.  
  
"I think can answer that!" Jeri cheered. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Jeri. She's our operator for Lyoko." Blaze announces. And start's with how it all began for us.  
  
_Flashback  
(A/N: There is no Point of View in this Flashback)_  
  
_ "Hey guys!" Jeri yelled as she ran up to Blaze and Alexandra. "Hey, what's up?" Blaze asked putting away his cell phone. "I found this place, but it was weird. It had a big computer, and some weird devices. They looked like cell phones, but I can't figure out how to use them. Maybe you two can help. Come on, it's this way!!" Jeri yelled and ran off towards the place she was talking about. Alexandra and Blaze ran after her to find her standing in front of a building. It looked to be about 2-3 stories high. "About time, come on!" Jeri yelled as she ran into the building. Blaze called after her but to no avail. Blaze and Alexandra soon ran into the building as well to see that Jeri told the truth. A big computer was in the center of the room. "See, I told you." Jeri said in triumph. "Alex, can you start this up?" Blaze asked. "Yeah." Alexandra answered. Alexandra walked over to the computer, and randomly pressed the buttons on the machine. The computer finally started up and asked for a password. "Uh... What is it?" Alex asked. "I don't know..." Jeri whimpered. "Code... Lyoko" Blaze spoke up. "ACKNOWLEDGED" The computer announced and opened what seemed to be a file on the password.  
  
'CODE LYOKO, A VIRTUAL WORLD SIMILAR TO THE REAL WORLD. LYOKO IS A WORLD THAT IS RULED BY A SUPER-COMPUTER NAMED X.A.N.A.. THIS MACHINE'S SOLE PURPOSE IS TO DESTROY THE BEING NAMED AELITA. SHE ALONE HAS THE POWER TO STOP X.A.N.A FROM RULING THE TWO WORLDS. FIVE CARDS HAVE BEEN MADE TO HELP AELITA TO STOP X.A.N.A FROM RULING. THREE ARE LOCATED IN AN ABANDONED WEREHOUSE NORTH OF THIS LOCATION. THE OTHER TWO CARDS ARE HERE. TWO DEVICES HAVE BEEN MADE TO HELP TRANSFER THE USER INTO LYOKO. THE SCANNER AND THE S2. THIS DEVICE IS A IN THE FORM OF A CELL PHONE. THE OTHER IS THE FORM OF A CYLINDER THAT THE PERSON WALKS INTO AND IS FORMED INTO LYOKO.'  
  
"Well, where are those S2?" Blaze asked. Jeri walked back down from the room above where they were in and gave them the S2. "There, ya happy now?" Jeri said. Blaze flipped it open and hit power. There it had asked for the user to give a password for access and to make sure that only that person could use it. "CORRUPTION" is what Blaze said. Alexandra went with 'LOVE' for her password. Jeri sat at the computer to study the map of Lyoko a bit more.  
_ _'End the Flashback'  
  
_ "And that's how we found out about Aelita and Lyoko." Blaze says.

"Wow, that it pretty cool. I wish we could use a cell phone instead of the original scanners." Od yells.  
  
Well, what do you think? I need more reviews. I would like to thank:  
  
The Anime kid and Chaos Girl- I'm sure it can be confusing at first. My friend read the story and he said he couldn't figure out what was going on between Yumi and Blaze on the first chapter.  
  
Starfires biggest fan- Here's the update you wanted.  
  
The next chapter will have the flashback of what Yumi and Blaze talked about before the thing of going back into time. The dance that's going to go down, and why Yumi and ..... are going to to it together instead of Yumi and ...... Jeremie and Aelita are going together, Alexandra and Od, Sissy and ...... Whoever would've thought. I'm not the one whose gonna be working on this chapter, my close friend(not girlfriend) Amber is working on it so be nice with her. It's only her first time actually posting something.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I'm going on vacation for like, about 10-14 days, so I will not be updating between that times. Read, Review, etc. until I get back. I need some ideas for my stories. Help me out here! Until I get one idea for each of my stories (I got like 3-4 stories) No UPDATES. Nothing on Code:Lyoko, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Beyblade.  
  
So, until then, don't expect any updates. I'll be writing while I'm gone, so there should be some chapters up after I get back. Bye Now.**


	4. The Death in the Group

Yes, hello. I'm finally back from my vacation and I've got the final chapter to 'A Look Through Ruby Eyes'. Amber worked really herd on this, even if I lost it when she was done. It took me a week to find it, and sadly, it was in my scanner the whole time. I forgot to put a note up in the first chapter that this also had tragedy in it, or at least, this chapter does. So, here it is. On with the final chapter.  
  
Flashback  
(A/N: Same as before, no point of view in flashbacks)  
  
"Hey Blaze." Yumi called out. "What?" Blaze solemnly answered. "I was wondering if you were doing anything Friday night." She said. Blaze walked closer to her until he was only three inches away from her. "No... why?" He asked her. "I was wondering if you (Come on Yumi, just ask him.)... wanted to go to the dance with me at school Friday." Yumi said in one breath. He looked at her for a few minutes. "I guess that's a n-"Yumi didn't get to finished before Blaze put his finger on her lips. "I'd love too." He responded.  
  
"Return to the past NOW!" Jeremie yelled.  
'End the Flashback'  
  
Time passes, time for the dance  
(I didn't want to bore you, so I just fastforewarded to the dance.)  
-Yumi's Point of View-  
  
The gym was partly crowded, people dancing on the dance floor, or sitting at the tables talking to their dates and friends. "Wow, this is cool." Aelita says. "Well, welcome to your first dance Aelita." Jeremie responds kindly. "Hn... I'm going to get something to drink." Blaze says and walks off. 'I will never understand him' I think to myself. "Hey, has anyone seen Ulrich around?" I ask.  
  
Everyone shakes their heads no except for Od. For some reason, he had a shocked look on his face looking at the dance floor. "What's up Od?" I ask and look in his direction. My eyes widen as I see the scene. It was Ulrich and.. and... Sissy dancing together. And it looked like he was enjoying it. "Hey guys, what's with the faces?" Jeri says as she and Blaze walks up to us. "It's Ulrich... and he's with Sissy." Od manages to say. "So, let him enjoy who he is with." Blaze says. Alexandria elbows him in the arm. "What was that for?!" Blaze hisses. "Yumi and Ulrich used to have a crush on each other. Or at least Ulrich had one on her." Alexandria whispers. "Oh..." Blaze replies.  
-........'s Point of View-  
  
'Sheesh, this place is horrid, let's have my pet's clean it up a bit. "Minions, GO!!" I yell. My creatures crawl quickly to the place known as a gym. The creatures fire their lasers at the things called glass windows, and it shatters all inside the gym. I could hear screams and shrieks coming from inside. I smiled at what was happening. -Inside the gym-  
  
Blaze hears the lasers firing at the windows and the shatter. A thing jumps in a they quickly recognize it. "Damn, X.A.N.A. got his monsters to come into reality now. He's getting better." Blaze yells. "I knew it, this was too good to be true. He had to be up to something now." Ulrich says as he walks over to the gang with Sissy hanging on his arm. "Are those the creatures you fought on L-Lyoko Ulrich?" Sissy asks. "You told her!" Jeremie scolded him. Od and Alexandria did the same too. More of them crawled in, followed by new ones as well, samurai types.  
  
"Great, new types as well. Jeri... my sword please." Blaze says. Jeri pulls out her bag and grabs a sword case from it. "That thing was heavy you know." Jeri scolds. Blaze just chuckled. "You guys go and deactivate the tower, I'll hold them back from harming the other people here." Blaze says. "You can't do that alone." Yumi quivers. "Someone has to protect them, now go!" Blaze says and charges at the thumb-shaped X.A.N.A. creature.  
  
The others run to the warehouse to do as Blaze said. Yumi looks at him one last time, seeing him in a fierce deadlock with one of the samurai creatures.  
-Blaze's Point of View-  
  
I thrust my sword is the eye-symbol of the helmet and go to the next one. One of the small ones fires it's laser at me and hit my right leg. I wince in the pain but keep going. All the students and teacher's got out. So I could haste fully destroy the monsters without worries. "Minions stop!" A deep voice calls out from one of the shattered windows. "I point my sword at the man, but soon lower it. "Nice to see you again... Son." He calls out. "Same here... Dad, or should I say... X.A.N.A.!" I yell and run at him despite my injury. My father pulls out his famed sword, the 'Muramasa', and blocks my attack. I jump high into the air and slam my blade against his, but he easily overwhelms me and blows me away. I'll make sure that you die for disobeying me Blaze!" X.A.N.A. yells and runs at me so fast, I didn't have a chance to block it before he stabbed me in my chest. I cough up blood vastly. "Hey...dad, you for..got one th-thing... I still have a-a swo-sword in hy hand.." I manage to speak out before I thrust my sword into his heart. "I see, you have done well in surpassing me." Was all he said and vanished.  
-Alexandria's Point of View-  
-In Lyoko-  
  
"Hey, Jeremie, for some reason the monsters just stopped." Od says lowering his arm. Everyone lowered their weapons and look at the tower. It turns blue, but Aelita is here with us still. Suddenly, the system shuts down, and we all end up back at the warehouse. "That was weird." I say. Then, I remembered my brother at the gym fighting those things. "We need to get back to the gym, my brother may need help." I say. Everyone nods and we run back towards the gym.  
-Blaze's Point of View-  
  
They all came back to the gym. I guessed killing X.A.N.A./ my dad must've stopped the tower. "Blaze!" I hear Yumi yell as she ran to my side. "Hey." I manage out weakly. "Oh my gosh, you have a sword in your body. We have to get you to the doctors." Jeri shrieked. "Don't... I can die in peace since X.A.N.A. is dead." I say. "You killed X.A.N.A.?" Aelita asks. "Let's just say, I had some unfinished business with my father." I say. I cough up more blood. "You guys have been the best friends I've ever had. Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Sissy, Od... I'm glad I got to meet all of you. Sis, I'm sorry that I won't be there to see you get married. And Yumi... I love you with all my heart... But I guess, I won't get to be here to show it." I say and lean up to kiss her on the cheek. I soon fall to the ground, with no life left in me now...  
  
-Normal Point of View-  
-Graveyard, Blaze's Grave-  
  
-two years later-

"Hey Blaze, I'm sorry that you aren't alive anymore. We miss you so much. They make a statue of you to show how much we all appreciated what you did at the dance two years ago." Yumi says as she looks at his grave. Alexandria, Od, and the others walk up. "Hey, you doing any better Yumi?" Alex asks. Yumi nods her head yes. "Hey man, I mad that I wasn't there to help you fight those things. But at least you're in a better place now." Jeri said. Alexandria, Sissy, and Aelita place flowers the bought near his tombstone.  
  
That was surely a mournful day for them all. They sood walked to the school to go talk their afternoon classes, but it didn't do much help. They all grieved for him to be alive. What was unknown to them, was that that wish would be granted.  
  
-Later that Night-  
  
"Tsk,tsk,tsk... Poor brother, I now you know better than to be killed by our father. So, I'll give you a chance to come back to life. All you need to do is kill Alexandria...'Those who are dead, Come and arise with the souls of RED! (Yes, that is rather a corny spell, but work with me and Amber here.) Come alive to do my bidding, as it will be other's undoing!" A deep, dark voice yelled and Blaze's grave began to glow a dark blood red color. Then, none other than Blaze, rising out of his grave.  
  
"What is it you wish for me to do... Master Wind." He said.  
  
Man, that was soooo hard for me to type, losing my oc and bringing him back to like as a mind slave. Well, look foreward to a sequel to this story in the near future. Probably like in a month or so. Review this, I need a few ideas for the second part. This is BloodRaven45 signing off.


End file.
